


Time Long Gone

by Percygranger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Introspection, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into Kate Argent's head. It's not very pretty. For my dark bingo insanity square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Long Gone

Kate’s always wondered, in the very back of her head, exactly what life would have been like if she and Chris hadn’t been trained to kill since they could walk.

 

It’s not even conscious, most of the time. She watches the rest of humanity: blind, helpless, and despises them.

 

But she does still wonder.

 

Even without the training, Kate isn’t sure she’d be “normal”. She can pass as one of them, of course. Camouflage is a necessary burden to a hunter. She has the looks, the lies, the easy smiles down pat. Heck, she even means some of them most of the time. Lying is almost as easy as breathing. As easy as opening her mouth.

 

And that is the problem. Her facility to mimic is inborn, but it is only a disguise. She’s pretty sure most other people she’s observed actually feel the things they express. They cry at the end of a movie because something inside them bonds with the characters and feels sadness at their fate. She just does it because that’s what girls are supposed to do. Being able to cry is a tool, the same way handling a knife and planning an assault is.

 

Kate’s pretty sure she’d have been stranger without the help of her parents’ training. They helped her catch on to the list of normal human reactions earlier than she would have otherwise. In her world empathy, sympathy, all those caring things, are a conscious choice.

 

But who is she kidding, she’s never chosen to care. Not really.

 

She’s not quite grateful for the chance to indulge in her true nature; fighting the beasts, the monsters, the werewolves and banshees and witches her family abhors.

 

Not grateful, no. Bloodthirsty? Accurate, but not quite right... Gleeful, that’s the right word.

 

Kate slams the knife home and twists, savoring how the stunned look of her prey morphs into fear and pain. “C’mon, pretty, I know you’ve got more fight than that.”

 

The beast snarls. Kate bares her teeth right back and pushes it off her knife with a kick.

 

This smile is real.

 

 


End file.
